


he's wicked

by vitrine



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Crack, Drabble, Ghosts, Haunting, Humor, M/M, Tumblr request, but i still suck at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: Yugyeom counted down the awkward seconds until he said, “What the hell.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seok-lit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=seok-lit).



> dedicated to seok-lit and our 'happy ghosts' concept.

Yugyeom was a good kid. 

 

He thought so at least. He rarely gave his parents a total headache; he kept on top of his schoolwork while maintaining Dance King status in his dance class. And despite what Jinyoung liked to complain about, he was a  _ perfect  _ dongsaeng. Jackson even said so. 

 

With all these good factors, Yugyeom could not comprehend what he did to deserve this. He was fine with his parents’ decision of moving to a new place--it was still in the same city, and Yugyeom would continue going to the same high school. The new apartment was bigger, it was closer to the dance studio, and everything was great. 

 

Except for the occupant that came attached to Yugyeom’s room. Yugyeom wouldn’t have been mad over the fact the apartment was haunted by a ghost if the dead person was actually good at haunting. 

 

He stared, as his young years slowly drifted away, while the ghost executed a perfectly angled dab and cackled proudly. “Aha!” 

 

Yugyeom counted down the awkward seconds until he said, “What the hell.”

 

“That’s cool--wait, no it’s not. I meant, my name’s BamBam! And you’re in my room, my home, and I’m gonna need you to get out.” The boy smiled cheerily, his shoulders grooving to an R&B track Yugyeom left playing on his laptop.

 

Calmly, because he wasn’t one to get mad easily, Yugyeom sat back down on his bed, propped his feet up, and said, “No.” 

 

BamBam sputtered, stomping (floating?) closer to the bed. “Why not!”

 

“‘Cause my mom said so.” 

 

“You gotta leave. I’ll...make weird noises at night! And knock over your stuff, and--”

 

Yugyeom yawned, reaching over to his laptop to change the song. “Sure, Bam.” 

 

BamBam glared at the nickname--they weren’t close enough yet to designate nicknames!--and crossed his arms. “You dance, right? If I challenge you to a dance-off and win, will you leave?”

 

“What kind of ghost are you? No!” Frustration grew in Yugyeom, and he wished BamBam was solid so he could toss him out or something. The guy was skinny enough to not give Yugyeom any trouble. “I can’t believe this.”

 

“I can’t believe it either. You’re so rude.” 

 

Without saying anything more, Yugyeom opened a new tab on his laptop and searched:  _ How to exorcise a dabbing ghost from your room. _


End file.
